Please Don't Kiss Me
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Just a sweet story I wrote in less than an hour. Based of the Toby Keith song, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This. Not a Songfic. Missed you guys


The ditzy girl spun merrily by the fire, dancing with the large shadow she was making against the trees. A sake bottle was clutched lightly in her tiny pink hands while its contents sloshed merrily to the rhythm of her feet. Her flushed cheeks burned red and the faster she spun the dizzier she got, and the more she laughed.

The bespectacled samurai had long since passed out from his own light-weightedness, sitting straight up with his head lopped over the broad side of a turned over log, snoring rather loudly.

The vagabond, however, was wide awake and taking much amusement in the show before him. After all, any chance to mock Fuu during a hangover was good for him, and she was giving him plenty to mock. Between her terrible dancing, her off-pitch singing and her all around silly behavior, he was certain to have a good time in the morning. He easily drank them both under the table (had there been a table in the woods, mind you) and stayed awake if only to make sure the klutz of a girl didn't get her ass lost or kidnapped again.

Fuu tore the chop sticks from her hair, letting out a happy, "ah!" as the tresses flopped and twirled down to their rightful place half way to her back… And suddenly Mugen felt a knot in his throat.

It wasn't a completely unfamiliar knot. It wasn't something exactly common, either. It happened when he wasn't paying attention, usually. He normally could ignore it but what with the little alcohol in his system, he was finding it a bit harder than usual.

It wasn't like it MEANT anything REALLY.

It was just…

The amber hues of the fire's light flickered against the moons silver rays on her porcelan skin making her… glow. He had never seen someone glow before. They added so much color to her, highlighting everything that made her pretty.

Ok, so she was pretty. Big deal. He'd seen lots of pretty girls. Fuck. The world was full of them.

She just wasn't… afraid of him. Like most pretty girls were.

"Mugerz!" She cooed, twirling over to him. He stayed sitting, looking up at her quizzically, but holding his usual Solomon Grundy facade. She held out her hand, "Comes dance wif me, Mugerz,"

He only snorted in reply. To this she frowned deeply. She flopped her arms down and stomped her feet twice, "Please! It's no fun dancing alone,"

"Go to bed, then,"

"Not tired yet," She pouted.

"Not my problem,"

She grabbed at his arm and forced him up. He told himself she had surprised him, after all, how else could she have pulled him up had he honestly not wanted to. And he didn't want to… of course. Why would he?

She didn't say anything. She just took his hands, delicately tracing her finger tips through his. Though her skin felt like velvet against the leather hide that was his, it felt wrong to him. Like it was on the highest level of inappropriate.

Which confused him more than anything.

Since when did he give a shit about propriety?

"I don't dance,"

It was her time to snort, between mocking chuckles, "That's all you ever do,"

"…Say what?"

She stepped back from him and hiked up her kimono to her knees. She kicked her legs frantically, obviously mimicking his fighting style. His frown deepened, "I love watchin' tha way you fight. Its like this crazy dance,"

"Fuck you," He fumed.

She blushed, dropped her kimono back to its place and dashing over to him before he stormed off, "No! No! I meant it's really cool! I _like_ it,"

He huffed, and she took his hands again, this time lingering against his flesh, tracing his palms with her finger tips and smiling brightly at him. Her voice was soft, gentle and completely un-Fuu-like, "Please dance wif me, Mugerz,"

His face was annoyed, but slightly defeated, "You'll go to sleep after?"

She nodded in agreement, almost too excitedly.

"Fine," He huffed, holding up his index finger, "_One_ dance,"

She squeed and leapt into his arms like an embrace, surprising him enough to almost lose his footing, but not enough so that they fell over. His arms hung awkwardly on either side of her, not sure of what to do or where to put them. Why was she hugging him? What was she doing?

She rested her arms around his neck, her chest up against his and her eyes shining up at his. This did nothing to ease his confusion.

"Uhhh…?"

She took his hands with her own and placed them at her hips, he cocked his head awkwardly to the side, "What kinda dance is this?"

"I saw it in a painting from Europe. I thought it was cute," She shrugged, putting her arms back around his neck and nestling herself to lay her head against his shoulder, the bridge of her nose nudging under his chin, "You like it?"

"How are we supposed to move like this?" Her feet were practically between his.

He could feel her thinking for a moment before the grip around his neck tightened and she gently started to spin them in a circle.

"see? Nice right?"

Mugen felt his throat tighten again.

At first it was just that. A hug spinning in a circle. But after awhile a rhythm started to form and they were rocking to an imaginary beat. Hips swaying in time and feet keeping up with their partners'. It was… nice. Really nice. As time passed Mugen's attention started to strain. As he lost track of time, and their surroundings he became more aware of Fuu. How soft her hair was against his neck, the flowery sweet scent of her skin mingled with dirt and sweat, the roundness of her hips in his hands… which his fingers started to twitch about.

His breathing got hollow and he felt hers match it. She swallowed hard and he exhaled. It was painful how gentle it all was. What was happening?

Slowly, she pulled slightly away from him, still spinning. His eyes were half lidded but watching her intently as she leaned forward. It was like he could see her in slow motion. Her lips slightly puckering, her eyes sliding to shut. Soon her breath was on his lips so much so that he could taste the liquor on her breath.

"Please don't kiss me, Fuu,"

The words had escaped him before he knew it, and as soon as he said them he started hating himself.

Her eyes popped open and she pulled back from him sharply. She looked hurt ,confused and very embarressed.

"I don't know why I did that," She whispered, almost shocked herself, " I'm sorry… I'm just…drunk, you know?"

That's right.

Drunk.

She was drunk.

He knew better. She wouldn't be doing these things if it hadn't been for that damn sake. He was furious instantly. It didn't matter to her. She was just doing what drunk girls did. She didn't care. Fuu didn't CARE.

And maybe he did…

A little too much.

He let go of her. Rage seething through him as the pain of his heart being snapped in half mingled with the sting of his injured pride. He had to get away from her. He started to walk away with a grumble, "_Right_,"

"M-Mugen…?" She called, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He barked, flopping down at his spot by the fire, keeping his back to her, "Go to sleep,"

Fuu sighed. She stood still for a long while before she finally got to her own spot to fall asleep.

…

The next day no one spoke of the late night dance session. Mugen assumed Fuu didn't remember it. After all, she woke up with a killer hangover and only wanted to get over it. But for some reason… he wasn't really in the mood to tease her. Or Jin for that matter, who was worse off than the girl.

But late that night, just as Mugen was about to fall asleep, he heard a slight rustle as if someone was sneaking up next to him. By the time he opened his eyes, however, it was too late. A pair of feather-soft plush lips were pressed delicately against his. His eyes were still open when she pulled away and smiled bashfully at him.

She was blushing deep crimson but didn't say anything. It looked like she wanted to, but words were escaping her. She settled on just staring at eachother for a moment before she turned to lay down a few feet from him, her back to him, shoulders slightly trembling over what she had just done. Not near enough to touch him but definitely in arms reach.

Mugen was in a daze over what had just happened. Soon, though, he snapped out of it and reached for her, pulling her closer to him. She gasped lightly and he grunted in response.

"Mugen…?"

"That took balls, Girly," she could hear the smile in his voice.

She giggled mischievously, "you like girls with balls?"

"Go to sleep," he said, bopping her lightly on the head.

She smiled to herself and squrimed her back deeper into his chest before letting herself fall asleep.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this, _

_unless you mean it like that_

_And if you do baby kiss me again. __  
_


End file.
